


5

by Raignne (orphan_account)



Category: Phan
Genre: 1860's, Alternate Universe - Vampire, England (Country), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm a horrible person, Multi, Phanfiction, Slow Build, blood... duh, funsys, not creative, stereotypical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 20 children who are taken each year from the London area. This was after the 18 years of war between the vampires and humans. Both fought equal, so the battle came to a draw. A treaty was formed between both societies in hopes to create peace between the two. </p><p>Dan Howell, a 13-year-old from the city of London figured out from his weeping mother that he was one of the tributes to be taken to the Vampire Castle, lamia Castrum. A small boys whose fate got chosen for him when he wasn't ready. </p><p>But not everyone gets to choose their fate. Fate is a blind archery, whoever gets hit with the arrow, doesn't their chance to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01 | days.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ว-ว ㄱ.ㄱ 十

_Chronic depression was the cause of his death._

_The night was his gravestone._

__________________

A knock came upon the family's door, the woman of the household stood from the dinner table where the family of 2 were eating. She walked and opened the door to see a guard.

“ How may I help you?” she asked and the guard handed her a red envelope and walked away. Holding it in her hands, she noticed in nice cursive, their family name ‘Howell’ was printed. She walked back to the table as the boy of the house began cleaning up. She soon began reading the letter.

Dear Mrs. Howell,

The child of your household, Dan Howell, has been chosen by the council to be one of the twenty tributes. He will be taken tonight at 11:30 p.m. sharp and be taken to the vampire noble castle. The same guard who delivered this letter will be escorting him. If you try to stop him, he is required to use force. We apologize for your loss.

Sincerely, The Council.

The tears poured down her face as she ran and hugged her son tightly.

“ Mum… I’ve been chosen haven’t I?” he asked, hugging her back as he fought off tears himself.

“ Dan…” she sobbed into his shoulder as she fell to her knees. Soon his tears began to fall as well. It was silent until another knock on the door came. The guard was back to take him away. Dan stood with a sad smile and kisses her forehead gently.

“ Mum…please take care of yourself and don’t blame this on yourself please,” Dan said and looked into his mum’s eyes, they were filled with tears.

“ I love you. So much.” He said and gave a sad smile. He turned his back to her and walked towards the front door, he opened it and the guard grabbed him by the arm. He dragged him to a wagon, throwing him in the back. A man gagged him and he saw another child, a child with blonde hair. Dan's eyes widened as he recognized who he was. He tried talking but it was muted by the gag. 

The blonde looked back at him with scared eyes, and soon the van took off. 11 boys and 9 girls, They had all 20 tributes.

**POV | Dan Howell**

' Louise!? What is she doing here?!' I yelled worriedly in my head, but my body remained calm despite my heart that was going to explode. I held hands in my lap and sat up straight. Trying to stay as calm as possible, the blonde moved quickly and sat next to me. She hugged my arm tightly, I held her gently.

This happened every year. 20 children between the ages of 10-14 were picked from the place we lived, to be 'tributes' for vampires. Among them were the royals, The 5 royals were to choose 5 children to be mated with and we were to be their brides, despite gender. This was a treaty made after the long bloody wars, both races lost many so they made a treaty with us, to send 20 children from the city London. So we live in peace with each other.

The royals are King PJ, Prince Phil, Lord Caspar, Lord Marcus, and Captain Tyler. The wagon suddenly stopped and our gags were taken out, we were as put in a single file line outside a castle.

“ Where are we going?” one kid asked, we all paused and looked at him, the guards went up to him and beat him until he was silent, he was still alive, but hurt. We were then escorted into a fairly well-lit room, but only candle light. There we saw glowing red eyes from everyone in here who were vampires.

“ Here are the 20 tributes You highnesses.” the guards said and did a polite bow before walking out and closing the doors. I soon saw the girl in front of me, no more than ten, get taken and people started getting attacked. Soon I felt a piercing pain in my ankle, shoulder and wrist. I bit my lip and tried not to scream, even though I heard other people yell or scream in pain.

My body felt weak, my vision was blurry and my thinking was irrational. Soon I was dropped to the floor, blackness started to consume my vision. But I felt someone pick me up, they were as gentle as can be. My head rested on their shoulder, I could barely make out what they were saying.

“ So… chose hi…?” someone asked and my eyes closed. I don't think that was a full sentence. But I tried to piece things together. 

“ Yes…” the man who was carrying me said, soon I got taken away from reality and into the depths of my own mind.

__________________

“ Sweetie..” Someone said and I opened my eyes, I had a massive migraine. I turned my head and saw a woman with dark brown hair. “ How do you feel?”

“ Awful..” I answered honestly as she gently pressed the warm wet towel against the bite marks on my neck. I winced slightly.

“ That is expected, you did lose a lot of blood last night,” she pointed out and had a warm smile. “ What’s your name?” She asked and twisted the small amount of bloody water from the towel and continued keeping my wound clean.

“ Dan,” I said and she nodded.

“ How old are you Dan?” she asked, I looked at her as she then moved to the wound on my wrist.

“ 13,” I answered next as my head started spinning again. I heard a door open and heavy boots hitting the floor. I closed my eyes.

“ How is the beauty?” the voice of the man who held me last night said. I felt pressure on the bed next to me, but I stayed where I was. I felt him start to rub the pad of his thumb against my cheek.

“ He has a migraine and pain from where he was bitten. And he said his name is Dan.” the woman said and the man hummed. It was oddly calming for my state of panic. I felt him start to run his fingers through my hair, gently pulling at some parts. It was only then when I fell asleep.

________==________

 


	2. Chapter 02 | awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ว-ว ㄱ.ㄱ 十

_He held the world in his hands._

_Only to have it taken away._

**POV | Dan Howell**

__________________

 

“ Sweetie wake up..” the same woman who cleaned my wounds said, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My head still hurt. But I didn’t really care. I turned my head and looked at her.

“ What’s your name?” I asked politely and she smiled.

“ My name's Cat. Nice to meet you.” She said and stuck out her hand, I shook it.

“ Nice to meet you too,” I said and she smiled.

“ Time to get you dressed for the day.” she said and pointed to the clothes resting on the chair.

“ I assume you can do this on your own, if you need assistance, just holler out.” She smiled and walked out of the room. Closing the door with a click.

Soon all the memories from **_that_** night began to resurface, causing me to go into a slight state of panic. But I took a breath, I stood up shakily and walked to the chair, on it was a pair of neatly folded black jeans, a grey button down and a pair of brown knee high boots. There was a note that rested on top of the pile of clothes.

I picked it up and opened it.

_Hey beautiful,_

_Wear these. Follow Cat to the dining room._

_Sincerely,_

_The Prince._

 

I flushed slightly at the nickname, I put the note down and began changing. I pulled off my shirt and put on the grey button-up, slide on the black pants, and then the boots. I heard Cat walk back in.

“ Come on, Let’s go. You’ll be able to speak with the other children who have survived. The people who were chosen by the royals.” Cat said and I followed behind her. She opened the door and let me walk in first.

“ Thank you,” I said politely and I saw Louise. Her eyes were wide, she looked so happy to see me. Only 5 children were chosen.

But then again, the other children were being used as prostitutes by the vampire. The children in that department only last 5 months, 6 at the most. I kept my face calm, but I was slightly humored when I saw that they were all in a gown or dress of some kind. I saw Shane glaring at me.

“ Freaking Howell,” he said and I saw an empty seat next to Louise, it was next to one of the ends of the table. I walked and sat next to her, even though I wasn’t very hungry.

I felt rude for not helping, I fidgeted in my seat slightly.  
  
“ Dan stop fidgeting,” Louise whispered and I stopped.

“ I just feel rude for not helping..” I whispered back quietly and I heard the doors open, my posture immediately change, I sat up straighter. I saw King PJ walked and sit at one head of the table. Then I saw Louise stand and move next to him. The king smiled. I saw everyone sit next to the royal who chose them. Then I saw Prince Phil sit by me at the other head of the table.

“ Hello Beautiful,” Prince Phil said and I flushed slightly. “ Good to see the clothes fit you.”

“ Hi, and thank you,” I said politely and he nodded. I turned and saw everyone, the kids, staring at me in shock, I looked at them confused. Ohh, they could barely mutter a word that’s why. Soon we all had plates of food in front of us with drinks. The helpers bowed politely and walked back to the kitchen to clean up I assume. I waited for everyone else to start eating before I did, it’s only polite. I began eating quietly as people started talking. Mainly the royals.

“ The 4-year blood war was tragic,” the king said and I looked up slightly, that wasn’t right, the blood wars lasted 6 years, with 3 parts each. So 18 years of battle before they had the treaty made. “ 12 years of chaos.”

“ That is not correct,” Louise said and I looked up, turning my head and looking at her. “ The blood war lasted 6 years, not 4.”

“ Plus, excuse me interrupting, The blood wars had 3 sectioned parts with 6 years in all, with a 6-month pause between each. So 18 years of fighting and a year and a half of peace between the two.” I said and Louise looked at me with eyes that said ‘Even I didn’t know that.’

“ See. Knew some of these kids were smart,” Captain Tyler said and sipped only what I assumed was wine. He put his glass down. “ I guess these two know their history. Not even the king can trick ‘em.”

“ Hmm. Beautiful and smart..” Prince Phil said and sipped his cup of wine, I flushed at his compliment as I sipped my drink. To hide my blush but they could probably smell the blood in my cheek begin to heat up.

Soon we all finished eating breakfast, the helpers, they’re aren’t servants, came and took our plate. Cat took mine and Phil’s dishes.

“ Thank you,” I said politely and she smiled in response, walking away and taking them to the kitchen.

Phil held out a hand to help me stand. I took it and I stepped out of my chair, he is a gentleman.

“ Beautiful, smart, and polite.” He whispered to me and lead me out of the room, I flushed as he leads me off somewhere

“ OH PHIL~~” I heard a loud yell and I paused in my tracks, Prince Phil looked over his shoulder “ HI!”

I looked over my shoulder and saw a woman, she had her hair in a high ponytail.

“ Hello Marzia,” he said, having the same tone of voice. Calm and gentle. He turned around, he still held my hand and I stood next to him. “ What do you need?”  

“ Just came to see who you chose, After all,” she said and I saw her eyes start glowing red. I did my best to stand still. “ He does smell quite good.” she admired, Prince Phil stood in front of me protectively, she just laughed.

“ I’m kidding, I would never steal someone you chose from you. You should smile more~. This prince job prevents you from smiling,” She smiled and skipped away, Prince Phil just sighed.

“ She’s… very energetic ” he said and continued walking, I walked beside him since he hadn’t let go of my hand.

“ She’s really enthusiastic,” I said quietly and Phil walked me up the stairs. “ But I guess in a good way or another, someone should always be happy,” I said after and he paused, looking at me slightly.

“ Sorry, I’m just rambling,” I said after and looked down, I felt him grab my other hand and held them reassuringly

“ Do you feel uncomfortable here?” He asked, I lifted my head and looked at him.

“ A little bit, I guess I’m so used to helping, not being served,” I said truthfully, I felt as if I could trust Phil. He opened his mouth to speak until a loud crash and angry yelling stopped him. Was that Shane? But it was heard throughout the castle. I froze a bit but regained my composure.

I saw the helpers rush up the stairs, they soon returned with pieces of a broken vase.

“ As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the vase,” Phil said, I laughed a little. “ I’m sorry that you feel uncomfortable. But I don’t run this place, and it’s what we grew up knowing.” He said softly, rubbing the pad of thumbs against my knuckles, it was relaxing.

“ It’s alright, I’ll try my best to adjust,” I said. Phil looked up. A tiny bit of shock in his eyes. I looked at him confused, why was he shocked?

“ Beautiful, smart, polite and kind.” He said and I felt my face heat up, he chuckled and let go of one of my hands. He started walking up the stairs as I followed beside him.

“ I have a meeting with the other royals,” he said and opened the door to a room upstairs. “ You and your friends will be staying here while we talk,” he said and I nodded. He brought my hand up and kissed it gently, I flushed.

“ I won’t be back until around the afternoon, I apologize.” he said and I gave a gentle smile.

“ It’s alright,” I said softly as he released my hand. “ It is a meeting after all. I guess I’ll see you when you all comeback.” I said, he looked up.

“ Beautiful, smart, polite, kind and accepting,” he said and I flushed, he chuckled and turned on his heel, leaving the room. The door closed behind him with a soft click.

________==________


	3. Chapter 03 | acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ว-ว ㄱ.ㄱ 十

_He saw the calm and raging sea in his eyes._

_Only to be blind by how kind he was._

**POV | Phil Lester**

__________________

 

I walked into the room, only to see I wasn’t the last one, thank you, Jesus. Soon Tyler and Casper joined and we all sat in our respected spots.

“ Is anyone else having trouble with their human?” PJ asked and he rubbed his eyes. Caspar and Marcus nodded and leaned back in their chairs.

“ Shane refuses to eat or let me touch him even after I promised that I would never hurt him. Plus he broke the vase my mother had made.” Caspar said and sighed. His mother passed away in the blood wars.

“ Joey refuses to sleep. I mean, how could such a small human be such a pain.” Marcus said and sighed, much like Caspar did.

“ Louise, she just refuses to listen,” PJ said and rubbed his temples. “ But she’s becoming more obedient.”

“ How are you and Tyler not having troubles with your humans?” Marcus asked, his voice curious and slightly rude.  

“ Don’t force yourself on them, let your relationship progress slowly,” I said and crossed my arms in my chair.

“ Don’t play mean, play nice and always make sure they’re comfortable. They’ll come around. That Joey kid looks like an angel and Louise looks like an innocent flower.” Tyler said after and PJ rolled his eyes, but nodded. He rested his elbows on the table.

“ How are your guy's humans doing?” PJ asked Tyler and me, I looked at the cup in front of me.

“ My Troye is so nice and kind, he’s like a small goddess.” Tyler boasted and leans back, taking off his military issued jacket and placing it on the back of his chair, rolling up the sleeves of his white button up.

“ Dan’s good. He said he felt uncomfortable with being here. I’m surprised he is so honest with me,” I said in a surprised tone. “ He’s a good kid.”

“ Hmm.” PJ hummed and leaned back in his chair, looking at all of us.  

“ Shall we continue talking about this subject and help each other out?” he asked, a majority, aka Caspar and Marcus nodded their head while I shrugged. Soon all eyes were on Tyler.

“ I don’t particularly care where this conversation goes,” Tyler said truthfully, I continued sitting in my chair as I listen to everyone start to rant about their kid, I tuned in and out of the conversation.

 

__________________

 

I stood up and put my jacket back on, I flipped my hair out of my eyes and walked out of the room after everyone else, I walked beside Tyler who didn’t seem to mind. I reached and opened the door, once I did I heard the most innocent and beautiful laugh. I saw everyone walk in and I saw Dan smiling brightly as Louise has a victorious face.

Soon the mood died when everyone saw us walk in, but Dan kept his smile as he stood. He quietly walked over to me and I held his hand, giving it a gentle kiss. He flushed, but still smiled. I walked and he followed beside me.

“ I apologize for taking so long,” I said truthfully, " We stayed in the meeting longer than expected."

“ It’s alright your highness,” Dan said softly, keeping a gentle smile on his face. “ It was nice to talk with everyone.” He said truthfully.

“ Just call me Phil please,” I said, I hated it when he called me **_your highness_ ** , I didn’t want formalities when I was with him.

“ Alright Phil.” he said, the way my name rolled off his tongue made me happy, I had a smile on my face.

“ Thank you Beautiful,” I said, I saw his face heat up, I smirked softly at my work. “ Now, let's head down for dinner, it’s getting late,” I said and he nodded, his face cooling down. I lead him down the steps as we walked to the dining hall. I heard arguing from behind the door. I gave a sigh.

“ You wouldn’t mind if we ate in our room would you?” I asked and he shook his head. I nodded and released his hand. “ Alright. Wait here for me, I’ll tell Cat to bring the food there.” I said and he nodded. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen. I entered through the kitchen doorway and started looking for Cat.

 

__________________

**POV | Dan Howell**

 

I stood against the wall and waited for Phil. Until I felt someone standing next to me, I freaked out slightly and saw Marzia looking at me with curious eyes.

“ Hello Dan~” she smiled and held out her hand. “ I didn’t properly introduce myself earlier. I’m Marzia Bisognin, I’m the local doctor here at this _fine_ establishment. Nice to meet you.” she smiled, I shook her hand and pulled away.   
  
“Hi,” I said and held my hands at my sides. “ I’m Dan Howell, nice to meet you as well,” I said and I saw Phile walk back, his face immediately went to disapproval as he saw Marzia eyeing me.

“ Calm down,” she smiled and leaned against the wall. “ I was just introducing myself.” She said innocently.

  
“ Is this true Dan?” Phil asked. I gave a nod, he sighed and took my hand once more.

“ I swear if you did anything to him Marzia.” He threatened and pulled me closer to him.

“ I didn’t, cross my heart and hope to die.” she said and I saw she meant it, I don’t think Marzia would risk doing anything to me.

“ Alright,” he said, his voice was unsure as he just shook it off. He soon began walking, I followed next to him as we walked up the stairs.

“ I want to get to know more about you, Beautiful. If that's ok,” he said, I’m slowly getting used to him calling my beautiful. But I gave a nod.

“ Sure,” I said quietly as he opened the door for me, I walked in and removed my shoes so I wouldn’t ruin anything, he did say that this was our room so I didn’t want to ruin it. He removed his shoes as well. I sat on the bed, where I woke, he sat next to me like he did when he was playing with my hair before I passed out.

“ Where did you grow up?” he asked first and I looked at the black pattern on the gray sheets.

“ The Wokingham district,” I said and held a small smile. Yes, my family may have been poor, we grew up with little.

“ Who’s your parent?” he asked and I looked up a little.

“ My mom. She watches me a lot since my dad passed away,” I said calmly, slightly remember the day he died.

“ How was your childhood?” he asked next, he slowly held my hand, intertwining our fingers.

“ I had a few rough patches, didn’t get that well of an education, so Louise and I read aloud. She was the person who taught me how to read after all when I was 3, she was 4. My mom watched over us while Louise’s grandpa was doing errands.” I said calmly and he nodded.

“ Thank you for being honest with me.” he said truthfully, I gave smile and nodded.

“ You’re welcome,” I said and he leaned my body against his. I rested my head on arm, he didn’t seem to mind. He was fairly tall, I heard the door click open and I saw Cat place a small collapsible table that had two plates on it.

“ Thank you, Cat,” Phil said and she bowed respectively with a smile.

“ You’re welcome your highness,” she said and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her.

“ Cat's really nice,” I said softly, Phil gave a nod, looking at our intertwined hands.

“ She is. Better than all the other helpers here. I hate it when people call them servants. It makes it seem like they’re here against their own will, like slaves.” he said and rubbed the pad of his thumb against my knuckles.

“ I have the same thoughts,” I said with a soft smile and looked at him slightly. He looked at me and he brought his hand that held mine, he gave a gentle kiss on my hand.

“ Let’s eat, shall we?” He asked I gave a nod and I sat up straight as he grabbed the plates and handed me one gently.

“ Thank you,” I said, he gave a nod and grabbed the fork, beginning to eat the food Cat had brought for us. It was fairly simple, which I liked. It was shredded chicken breast with mashed potatoes and gravy. 

Soon Phil and I finished eating, he took my plate for my lap and placed the two plates on top of each other on the small table. Not a minute later, Cat came and took the two plates and the table.

“ Beautiful. Do I ever make you feel uncomfortable?” he asked, the question caught me somewhat off guard .

“ No, not really,” I said and he held my hand. He was so gentle with me like he would break me if he applied even the littlest of force. I held his hand back as he intertwined our fingers.

“ Alright. If I ever do, tell me straight away, alright?” he said, I gave a nod, he hummed in relief as I rested my head against his arm.

“ Thank you,” I said, I felt his body freeze slightly in confusion. “ Thank you for being gentle with me.”

“ You’re welcome Beautiful,” he said and I smiled. I stayed there, his body relaxed. My heart slowed down as I closed my eyes. My body being consumed by sleep.

 

__________________

**POV | Phil Lester**

 

I looked at the beautiful kid next to me. His face was relaxed, his breathing was calm. I brushed the hair gently out of his eyes and rubbed the pad of my thumb across his cheek.

“ You’re too good for me,” I whispered and continued holding his hand. “ But I will do my best to return the feeling Beautiful.” I gently pressed my lips against his temple, his body relaxed more. I closed my eyes and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat. Soon I was swept away by the darkness and brought to the same fate as Dan, Sleep.


	4. Chapter 04 | difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ว-ว ㄱ.ㄱ 十

_ The burning sensation reminded him of his past.  _

_ The sensation haunted him the rest of his day.  _

**POV | Dan Howell**

6 MONTHS LATER...

__________________

 

I walked down the hallway, holding a stack of papers Marzia asked me to deliver to King PJ's office. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled ‘Come in.’

I opened the door and bowed slightly. 

“ I have the papers Marzia told me to bring to you,” I said and walked forward, placing them on his desk. I turned on my heel to leave but he grabbed my wrist, spun me around and slapped me across the face hard. My eyes went wide. 

“ Disrespectful brat,” he said and released my wrist, he shoved me out of his office and locked the door behind him.

 

FLASHBACK NYAAA

 

_ “ Stand up straight.” my father said, I did so. Keeping my hands in front of me, my eyes steady. He slapped me across the face.  _

_ “ Again,” he said and I did the best my 7-year-old self could. He pushed me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach.   _

_ “ Stand up. And do it again,” he ordered, I pulled myself off the floor, standing up straight and keeping my hands at my sides.  I was slapped once more. _

_ “ You’ll never be like your adopted brother. You disrespectful brat.” my father spat angrily and kicked me in the stomach. I did my best to stay standing, my body shook a little but I did the best I could to stay still.  _

_ “ You're just a brat, that’s all you'll ever be.  A brat who has the nothing, but wants everything. A brat who can’t even be his brother.” he said and shoved me against the wall.  _

 

FLASHBACK OVER NYAA

 

I shook off the memories, only to be found I was in someone's arms. I looked up slightly and saw Phil. 

“ Why are you crying Beautiful?” he asked, his face having a large amount of worry. I opened my mouth to say something, only to find out I couldn’t make a form of speech. Phil pulled me to his chest and hugged me. I hugged him back and we stayed like this. 

“ Just a memory,” I said quietly, trying to put my emotions in check. He held me in his arms. 

“ Just breathe,” he said and I took deep breaths. My heart slowly started beating less frequently. Once I was calm down. 

“ Why is your cheek red?” he asked and I looked up, his eyes looking at my cheek.

“ The King slapped me after I delivered papers to his office from Marzia,” I said and I saw eyes glow red slightly, but he closed them. 

“ I’ll have a talk with my brother,” Phil said, his voice the same gentle tone, he pulled away and set me on the bed gently. I didn’t even know we were in our room. “ I’ll back in a minute alright?” he said, I gave a nod. He stepped forward and gave a gentle kiss on my temple. I relaxed as he walked out of the room. 

I sat on the bed and looked at my hands. The image of blood covering them made my mind fuzzy. I looked away quickly and stared at the wall, but I heard the door open, I looked and saw Cat walk in with a gentle smile. 

“ Hi sweetie,” she said and I saw she has a towel and a bag of ice in a bowl. “ The prince told of your injury,” she said and gently pushed ice pack with the toweled layer against my cheek. I held my hand over it. 

“ Thank you, Ms. Cat,” I said and she nodded. Walking out after she had done so, but I watched her bow in the hallway and I saw Phil walk back in. He looked the same as before. 

“ Thank you, Cat,” he said and she bowed. Closing the door with a gentle click. Phil sat next to me. “ PJ said He apologizes for hitting you. Though it took some  _ persuasion,  _ he said sorry.” He said and held my hand, intertwining our fingers. 

“ Apology accepted,” I said and leaned my head against Phil's arm. He pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and clicked it open. 

“ I guess it’s time for dinner,” he said and stood up. “ Leave the ice pack here,” he said and I nodded, placing it in the bowl Cat left for me to place it in I assume. He guided me out of the room and we walked out. Walking down the hall and down the stairs. 

We walked to the door and didn’t hear arguing this time. Phil opened the door and we walked inside. He put me in my seat and sat down on his own. I saw the helpers put out drinks first then food. 

“ Thank you.” Phil and I said in a quiet unison to Cat. She smiled and gave a nod. Walking back with the other helpers to pick up the mess in the kitchen. I took my fork and started eating along with everyone else. 

I looked up and saw Phil giving King PJ a glare. He looked down and continued eating. I guess Phil is protective over me. 

“ So how is everyone’s day?” Captain Tyler asked to break the silence. People nodded and said they had a good day. 

“ Mine was a wreck.” King PJ said and looked at me, I looked down and continued eating. I finished eating and Phil stood up. 

“ I won’t have you glaring at him, Come Beautiful. Let’s go.” Phil said and I stood up. He grabbed my hand gently and we walked out. He walked to a set of double doors and opened on with his free hand. 

Once they were opened, I was met with a large rose garden. He walked me down the steps and I walked beside him. 

“ I thought coming here might calm both of us down,” he said and walked to a bench, I sat next to him, He intertwined our fingers as he looked at the roses, they glowed with the moonlight. “ It’s relaxing here.”

“ It is,” I smiled gently and looked over everything. I leaned my head against his arm. 

“ Your poor face,” Phil said and he looked at my cheek. I think it would bruise. “ The mark is already bruising.” He said softly and pressed his lips against my temple. 

“ Oh,” I said and felt my face, I slightly winced. Phil pursed his lip and held my hand. 

“ You’ll hurt yourself.” He said and looked at me. 

“ Sorry,” I said quietly and he hummed.

“ It’s alright Beautiful.” he said and kissed my forehead again. 


	5. Chapter 05 | Memento Mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Update kinda  
> WARNING: ADULTERY!

_He showed me what he was worth when he was living._

_He gave his strength in the beginning and end of his demise._

**POV | Dan Howell**

__________________

 

“You’ll just have to be careful not to touch it.” He said and looked ahead again. He gave off the radiation that he could be trusted. But, that’s only how I felt. “Let’s get inside Bear.” He said and stood up. I nodded once I noticed that I could see my own breathes in the air.

He wrapped his arm around me as we made our way inside, navigating through the maze as we continued.

‘He’s such a gentlemen. I don’t belong with him.’ I thought to myself as we made our way inside.

**POV | Joey Graceffa**

Being in this place me feel so uncomfortable, don’t get me wrong, so far Marcus is the best, but Phil seems like a charmer too. Dan is such a nice kid.

“Joey you’re staring.” Marcus pointed out as we lay in bed together. I was dreading it, he was a vampire, and he could drink my blood at any given moment.

“Sorry.” I felt my cheek heat up as I buried my face in a pillow. I felt Marcus’s bare chest against my back as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

“Relax.” He whispered and gave my neck a gentle kiss. I shivered and he held his arms around my torso. “I’m not going to hurt you I promise.” He said and kissed the top of my ear. I felt my body perfectly fit with his as my muscles relaxed. He hummed contently as he stayed there.

“Get some sleep.” He whispered and I felt my eyes get heavy from exhaustion, my head pressed against the pillow as I closed my eyes. My breaths evened out as I fell asleep in Marcus’s arms.

**POV | Troye Sivan**

I sat in Tyler’s lap as I was reading one of his books. He had his arms around my waist and I rested my back against his chest.

“You know.” He mentioned and kissed my neck gently. “You’re really freaking adorable.” He said and I blushed.

“T-Thanks.” I slightly stuttered as he hummed and rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned the page as I felt his eyes on my face, I blushed and continued reading. I couldn’t help but look at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I blushed more and turned away.

“We should sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” He said and I nodded, I closed the book and set it on the nightstand. He lay down and pulled me closed to him I faced him and hugged him. He pulled the covers over us as he held me close to him almost protectively. “Sleep my angel.” He said and I smiled. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Warning: Adultery ahead.)

**POV | Shane Dawson**

“I don’t want to have kids with you!” I yelled and Caspar glared at me.

“We have to. To have more in our blood line. We’re going to have to sooner or later.” Caspar argued and I rubbed my eyes. So he just explained to me that vampires can get guys pregnant. What the actual fu- “Shane. I know you don’t want to. But we have to sooner or later.”

“Damn right I don’t want to.” I growled and suddenly I was pinned against the wall. “But if we have too. Might as well do it now.” I sighed and let my head fall forward. Fighting back was useless.

“Are you sure?” he questioned. Was I ready to hold a child? No. But it’s better to get things over with. What’s wrong with carrying someone in my stomach for 9 months and some hip pains? Nothing. I nodded my head and I felt him lift my chin up and press his lips against mine.

I felt him hold my wrists against the wall, I didn’t kiss him back. I could never. He bit my bottom lip and tugged at it gently. I felt a slight moan rise from my throat as I opened my mouth. I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth and embrace mine with it. He pulled our waists closer and places his hands on my ass. I felt him overcome my tongue as I felt some saliva roll down my chin. Our bodies pressed against one another, I felt his erection against mine. He pulled away and removed our shirts. I was panting slightly from the lack of oxygen. He connected our lips once more. He fell back and onto the bed. How he didn’t break the kiss. I didn’t know. I felt my back pressed against the silk sheets.

I felt him remove his mouth from mine and kiss down my jaw and to my neck. He gently kissed the fragile and sensitive skin. I bit my lip as he sucked direction on my sensitive skin. A moan escaped my lips as his continued. I felt his teeth gently nip that spot and I moaned softly.

He then made his way down my chest. He gave my nipple a quick kiss and continued down. My soft moans continued the lower he got. He finally stopped at my waist line. He stuck his finger into the waist line of my boxers and pulled them down. I saw them fly in a random direct and I saw him start sucking on 3 of his fingers. He kept his eye contact with me as I saw him take out his saliva covered finger go to my butt. But, I felt a hand flip me onto my stomach. I felt his finger caress the skin around my entrance and push one in. A moan escaped my lips as I felt him pump it in and out. A second went in.

My body arched towards him as I felt him move them in a scissor like motion. I saw him concentrate on preparing my entrance. My eyes wandered down his chest and to his boxers. His erection was clearly seen. I felt the final finger get inserted and I moaned as the sensation was gone.

I saw him take off his boxer and I saw his member. ‘Holy fu-.’ I thought as he looked at me.

“Ready?” he asked as he lined up with my entrance. There was no love between us. None, just quick and easy sex. I nodded and I felt his member push into me quickly. I moaned and arched my back, torso going into the bed. I wasn’t on my hands and knees. I was just laying on my stomach.  

He didn’t give me time to adjust. He just started his thrusts. Fast and hard. I moaned and gripped the sheets. I heard him grunt every so often. I curled my toes and draped my arm over eyes and moaned as he continued penetrating me. The sensation was painful but it felt so good. I arched my back upwards as he continued. I felt him lift my hips up and got deeper, more pleasurable angles.

I felt him hit my prostate and I moaned loudly. I bit down on my lip hard as he continued. I felt something build up in my stomach as he continued.

“I-I’m g-gonna...” I panted between moans as he acknowledged what I was saying.

“Me too.” He grunted and continued to hit my prostate. I felt the pre-cum drip down my erection. He finally pulled all the way out. But, he slammed back in, right into my prostate and I gasped. I released onto our chested and I felt something warm inside of me. I was going to be pregnant. I felt him lay me down; the sensation of his dick in me was gone. He lay down as well and uncomfortably spooned me.

Exhaustion set in. The ecstasy was gone. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.


End file.
